Levicorpus
}} |12|Silver and Opals}} (leh-vee-COR-pus) |type=Jinx |24|Sectumsempra}} |hand=Upward flick |light=Green |9|The Dark Mark}} |effect=Suspends people by the ankles |creator=Severus Snape |12|Silver and Opals}} - "Harry had already attempted a few of the Prince’s self-invented spells." - All about... Severus Snape}} Levicorpus is the incantation of a jinx. The spell, which was intended to be cast nonverbally but which can be spoken aloud, causes the victim to be hoisted into the air by their ankle; the counter-jinx for this spell is Liberacorpus. History This jinx was invented by Severus Snape and recorded under his pseudonym the "Half-Blood Prince" during his time as a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.According to Remus Lupin this spell became quite popular during his school times and students could barely move about without being hoisted up in the air by their ankle, apparently unaware that Snape had invented it. Known uses Successful Unsuccessful Possibly uses Known practitioners Etymology The incantation can be divided into two separate Latin words; levare means "lift", and corpus is translated to "body". It could also be translated as "Light Body". Hermionedhface.jpg|Hermione Granger Luna-Lovegood-Deathly-Hallows.jpg|Luna Lovegood Lucius Malfoy Profile.JPG|Lucius MalfoyIn , Hermione noted "We've seen a whole bunch of people use it, in case you've forgotten. Dangling people in the air. Making them float along, asleep, helpless." Harry stared at her. With a sinking feeling, he too remembered the behaviour of the Death Eaters at the Quidditch World Cup. PromoHP7 Harry Potter.jpg|Harry Potter BestmainimagejamespotterI.jpg|James Potter Odfestudiohq3.jpg|Severus Snape Draco Malfoy hp6.jpg|Draco Malfoy Behind the scenes * The effect of this spell may be a reference to the Hanged Man, a Tarot card that depicts a saint-like figure being hung upside down from his ankle. *In , this is a verbal spell taught to Dumbledore's Army; it is used to lift people in this medium, but not by the ankle, as the victim's of the spell are seen being levitated onto the air as long as the user concentrates, as loss of concentration causes the spell to break immediately and the victim to fall to the ground. This was shown when Cho Chang was distractedly looking at Harry while Nigel, who she was levitating, suddenly fell to the floor. However, when Luna Lovegood uses it on a Death Eater in the Ministry of Magic, it sends the Death Eater flying upwards, similarly to Alarte Ascendere, except that the victim does not come back down, suggesting it does suspend him in the air or to the ceiling. *Also in the film, James Potter levitated Severus off the ground with Impedimenta instead of Levicorpus, though Severus still was dangled upside-down. *It is unclear when Severus Snape invented this jinx, as James Potter knew it in his fifth year, whereas it was noted in Snape's NEWT-level textbook. Furthermore, according to Sirius Black, Snape "knew more curses when he arrived at school than half the kids in seventh year." |27|Padfoot Returns}} *In Voldemort can use this spell against Dumbledore in the final Duel in the Ministry Atrium as they engage in a normal duel. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references es:Levicorpus fr:Levicorpus ru:Левикорпус pl:Levicorpus Category:Jinxes Category:Levitation Category:Spells invented by Severus Snape Category:Spells of known incantation Category:Spells with a light Category:Spells with Incantations of Latin Origin